


Scotty

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Talking, The Town Loves Derek, it's a game, no, stiles not so much, zombie killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes over to talk to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've started my new job so 2 things are true. 1.) I'm working so I have no time right now. 2.) I'm tired when I get home! *cries*
> 
> This is tiny, I'm sorry. Mostly a segue between characters so the next scene doesn't seem to come out of left field. I intended to write two scenes this week because of my birthday yesterday (I wanted to write a special birthday update. I celebrate by gifting other people. Am I strange?), but between job and my housework and nearly falling asleep at the computer, I only got this done today. Sorry. I'm hoping to get working on the next bit tomorrow so you guys won't have to wait for me to be able to update next Friday.

“Hey,” Scott said when Stiles opened the door, and Stiles gave him a huge grin.

“Hi! Oh man am I glad to see you, you have no idea,” Stiles said, opening the door and motioning for Scott to come inside.

“Yeah?” Scott asked, wandering in and right to the living room. “Dead Island?”

“Sure. Soda?” Stiles asked as he headed for the fridge.

“Yeah, extra ice, it’s hot out there.”

“No problem.” He got the drinks while Scott set up the two systems and dropped them on the coffee table. “Thanks,” he said, taking the controller from Scott and curling up with his feet tucked under him for the moment.

They played for a while before Scott said anything else, and Stiles enjoyed the time spent attempting to organize his thoughts. Finally though, Scott glanced at him and spoke.

“So. Derek.”

“Yeah. Derek,” Stiles nodded, glancing at Scott and trying to figure out if he had to continue to contribute to the conversation. Maybe Scott would just say something more?

“Dating. You.”

“Yep. Me.” Silence. A few glances at each other.

“How’s that working out for you?” Scott finally asked and Stiles sighed.

“I don’t know man, I mean, I thought it would be cool, but it’s kind of awkward, you know?” Should he talk about the town? Should he just talk about the stuff he wouldn’t talk to his father about?

“Awkward how?” Scott asked, slaughtering a zombie before glancing at Stiles.

“Like, first of all, the town, and then… Dad?” Stiles frowned. “I like him, and maybe that’s the worst part.”

“You’re going to have to streamline that for me a little because I’m lost,” Scott laughed and Stiles leaned back.

“Okay, so first of all, I really like Derek. He’s strong, handsome, got the most amazing mouth, and when he kisses it’s like… everything sparks, right?” When he glanced at Scott, Scott had a pinched look to his face, but he nodded. “Good, right, so there’s that. And I think the man is too hard on himself, and someone needs to kind of take care of him. Only no one is going to because he’s got these beta’s that he turned and I don’t even know if they care much for him.”

“But you do,” Scott pressed, and Stiles nodded.

“I do. Way do. Beyond do.” Taking a deep breath, Stiles went on. “And he’s a freeking adult, you know? He talked to my dad about dating me and everything, so he doesn’t take this relationship to be some kind of flirty on the side, no one knows that we’re fucking kind of deal. Which is good, because we aren’t fucking yet.” He glanced at Scott and gave him a big grin. “We just made out in his Camaro.”

“Dude!” Scott complained and Stiles cackled. “I so don’t need the details, okay? Moving on please.”

“Just saying. Right, so it’s weird to know that my dad is okay with me dating Derek. He just asks about things and he’s dealing with it fine and it’s *weird* because it’s not like I can really tell him about certain things, but of course I can tell him about other things. It’s just… frustrating. And confusing.”

“Then there’s the town’s behavior,” Scott went on, and Stiles nodded vigorously.

“Yeah! Like, the server we had last night got my order wrong twice before she brought it out right. And people were talking a few booths behind us about me, which was embarrassing! Then Derek got angry and swooped in on those women and told them what’s what, which was kind of cool.” Stiles felt his face flush as he thought about that. It had been *awesome*.

“So he’s being okay?” Scott asked and Stiles nodded.

“He’s been fine. Great even, so yeah. It’s been good.” He thought about Derek’s tongue and how it had slipped down his neck and how Derek’s teeth had caught on his skin and made him moan. It had been fantastic.

“You’re thinking porny thoughts,” Scott complained.

“Sorry,” Stiles said, not in the least remorseful.

“Just… no details.”

“Fine. He’s got an amazing tongue though. Just saying.”

“Oh my God Stiles!” Scott snapped, eyes going wide as he turned to look at Stiles. “No!”

That got peals of laughter from Stiles, who fell back in the couch cushions and Scott had to defend him from a zombie. It felt good to laugh.

“Are you going out with him again?” Scott asked when he finally got his laughter under control and started hacking away again.

“Yeah, I think we are. Going to do that,” he nodded. “Should I ask him out this time?”

“Don’t know. You’re both guys, so either of you could ask the other, right?”

Stiles thought about that and his face broke out in a wide grin. “Yeah. I think I’m going to ask him out.”

“Not while I’m around,” Scott said. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“No problem. I’ll do it tonight, head over after we kick some major zombie ass.” Stiles felt a whole lot better about things for the moment. He could ask Derek out, Scott wasn’t going to ostracize himself from his best friend, and although the date had left much to be desired, he could make it better next time. Maybe they should do something that wasn’t getting food at a place?


End file.
